


"Morning, Love"

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a good boyfriend, Fanart, M/M, Sleepy Tony, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Bucky, ever the loving boyfriend, providing Tony with a mug of coffee after the groggy genius slept in due to an inventing bender the previous night.  Created for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018. Topic was "presumed dead" (T4), which I related to Bucky as he was once thought to be dead before re-emerging into the world as the Winter Soldier.First time drawing Bucky without his complete metal arm. He has a covering over the shoulder joint like in the Civil War movie.





	"Morning, Love"

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Bucky, ever the loving boyfriend, providing Tony with a mug of coffee after the groggy genius slept in due to an inventing bender the previous night. Created for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018. Topic was "presumed dead" (T4), which I related to Bucky as he was once thought to be dead before re-emerging into the world as the Winter Soldier. 
> 
> First time drawing Bucky without his complete metal arm. He has a covering over the shoulder joint like in the Civil War movie.

**Author's Note:**

> To see this and more fanart, come visit/chat with me on Tumblr :D  
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
